


Reasoning (Dakavendish)

by ObsidianCreates



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Also I'm new to the site so... I'm not sure how the tagging works, Fluff, Here's hoping I did this right, Like it's barely brought up because it's mostly just a plot device, Love Confessions, Minor injury mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCreates/pseuds/ObsidianCreates
Summary: Dakota gets a bit hurt, and some bickering leads to an accidental confession of his feelings.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	Reasoning (Dakavendish)

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally from my Tumblr so if you've seen it there, I just copy-pasted it here too)

Dakota sucks in a hissing breath through clenched teeth as Cavendish applies the antiseptic. 

Cavendish doesn’t look up from what he’s doing. One _could_ assume that’s because he’s taking this situation very seriously, and doesn’t want to mess up the cleaning of Dakota’s wound. 

But his arched and furrowed brows, his frown set deep enough to pull down his mustache, and the red tint to his face all give away that it’s not _focus_ that keeps him from looking Dakota in the face.

“It’s not that big a deal,” Dakota says, breaking the silence. “It’s just a scra-”

“Not that big a deal?!” Cavendish bursts out, still not looking up. “You could have _died!_ You’re lucky this laceration is _all_ that happened!”

Dakota goes to shrug, and winces. Alright, better not do _that_ again… “It’s just a little nick to my side, Cav, it’s fine.”

“Fine- you’re _bleeding!”_

“That’s what happens when you get a cut.”

“Now is not the time for stupid jokes!”

“I disagree.”

“Why did you even _do_ that? You could have just shouted for me to move!”

“You wouldn’t have registered the words fast enough, you’re a little slow with things like that.”

“I am not!”

“Yeah you are.”

“No I am-!”

Cavendish pauses.

“Wait a moment… is this in reference to-”

“Like, over a dozen of the times, yeah.”

“… I’m _really_ that slow on the update?”

“It is basically useless to just try to warn you.”

“… Oh dear.”

“Yeah. But hey, you’re fine now, and I didn’t even need the time car. Everything worked out for once.”

“Worked out?!”

Cavendish _still_ isn’t lifting his head to look at Dakota.

“Well yeah, you didn’t die, I didn’t die-”

“Your _side_ is _cut open!”_

“It’s not even deep! It’s just big. It’s like a tear in the side of a burrito. As long as no-one squishes me, all my insides will stay in just fine.”

“Really? You’re bleeding out-”

“I’m not bleeding out.”

“-and you’re still thinking about food?”

“It’s a metaphor, Cavendish.”

“A food-based one.”

“Yeah, and it works.”

“Hmph.”

There’s a bit of silence.

“What would you have done?”

“Huh?”

“If I _had_ died just then? Without the time car, what would you have done?”

“Well, we still have the car.”

Cavendish almost drops the bandages. “Are you suggesting you would go back and save me?”

“I thought that was obvious-”

“We’re _banned from time travel!”_

“And?”

“Wh- why do you _do this?_ Why do love breaking the rules so much you’d be willing to _go to jail?!”_

“Hey, I don’t do this because I just love being a rebel _so much!_ I’ve got _layers,_ you know.”

“Well, then what’s your motivation? And don’t say the ‘Because you’re Cavendish’ thing again, because that’s not a real answer! I accepted it before, but not after _this!”_

“What do you mean it’s not a real answer? That’s it, that’s all there is to it.”

Now Dakota’s the one getting frustrated. 

“That can’t possibly be all there is to it! There must be _some larger reason_ you’re so-”

“So what?”

“So _self-sacrificial!_ What am I to do if one day _you’re_ the one who dies instead, hmm?”

“Look, I’ll be honest. I haven’t ever thought about that.”

“You haven’t-! How could you possibly have never considered _your own demise_ as a possibility in all this?!”

“Because I was busy protecting _you!”_

“But _why are you so set on that?!”_

“Because you mean the world to me!”

Cavendish’s head snaps up, his eyes wide and the ends of his mustache uncurls from the sheer shock.

“What?”

… Crud.

No back-tracking now…

“You mean the world to me,” Dakota says, moving to cross his arms and _immediately_ regretting it. He gives a hiss of pain, and lets his arms just go back to his sides.

“… What do you mean I ‘mean the world to you’?”

“… Are you really this dense?”

“I’m not _dense,_ I just- in what _way_ do you-”

Dakota grabs Cavendish’s tie, and pulls closer for a kiss. 

Cavendish gives a shocked squeak.

For a second, he’s afraid he’s overstepped. But he just thought Cavendish was so _cute_ when he’s flustered and confused, and he _did_ admit his feelings already, so he took the leap.

His heart pounds in his chest as Cavendish remains stiff. With his eyes closed, he can’t see his partner, but he can easily guess the body language. He can picture Cavendish with his arms raised up, ready to push Dakota away, with his eyes wide and shocked, with his eyebrows all the way up to his hairline.

He waits to be pushed away, yelled at, stormed out on.

And then…

Cavendish relaxes.

His arms move to wrap around Dakota, one hand on the back of his head, the other on his shoulder.

And he kisses back.

They stay like that for what feels like eternity in just a few seconds. When they pull apart, they just stare at each other.

“Now you’re _really_ not allowed to die on me,” Cavendish finally chokes out.

Dakota grins. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They kiss again. 


End file.
